Jugar con fuego
by dark Rachel
Summary: Hermione nunca bebe. O, al menos, nunca lo hacía. Ahora, mientras los recuerdos se arremolinan y sus mejillas toman el mismo color que los cabellos de Ginny cuyos besos aún recuerda y siempre recordará , se jura no volver a hacerlo nunca. FEMSLASH.


**Disclaimer: **Todo pertenece a Rowling salvo la trama que es mía. El coco te comerá si plagias(de verdad de la güena).

**N/A:** Esto lo escribí para **riatha** hace eones. Ya sabéis, chica + chica + lemon, así que si algo de eso no te gusta, mejor clicka 'atrás'. Si prefieres quedarte, que sepas que cualquier comentario es _'vienbenido' _XD

* * *

**Jugar con fuego**

Hermione nunca bebe. Hermione nunca lo había hecho hasta la noche de ayer, y ahora, mientras los rayos de sol se abren paso a través de las persianas, quemándole la retina (como mínimo) puede jurar que nunca va a volver a beber. Jamás.

-Hermione, ¿estás bien?

Asiente aunque sabe que no la va a ver, y podría intentar hablar, pero mientras se echa agua (fría, muy fría) sobre la cara, está casi segura de que el más mínimo intento la haría vomitar todo lo que no ha comido. Cierra los ojos y, entre juramentos (de esos que no diría en voz alta, porque son de mal gusto), ruega porque todo ese dolor de cabeza, el mareo y la sensación de estar volando en la escoba de Harry desaparezcan pronto.

-Sal, anda.

Fuera está Ginny, mirándola con preocupación. Bueno, eso cree. Le cuesta enfocar su cara. Las pestañas se confunden, las pecas bailan y la melena (roja, tan roja que duele mirarla) se mezcla con sus labios. Siente sus dedos entrelazándose con los suyos mientras la guía hasta el sofá, y la sienta allí.

-No voy a beber. Nunca más.

-Repite eso cuando vuelvas a discutir con Ron.

Hermione casi sonríe. Casi. Pero la habitación da otro giro de improviso y, de pronto, cuando abre los ojos (porque los ha cerrado fuertemente, sólo sí es capaz de mantener cierto control) está apoyada contra la pelirroja, mientras ésta la mira riéndose. A ella le gusta tener el control, no le gusta estar mareada y que el techo a veces parezca el suelo, no le gusta la sensación de llevar _sólo_ una camiseta que no es suya y no recordar por qué.

-Oye, ¿anoche…? ¿Anoche qué pasó?

Vuelve a reírse, todo dientes y labios rojos, y se los muerde mientras extiende una mano hacia su cabello, enrollando ese mechón rebelde que siempre se le escapa. Casi puede notar el segundo exacto en el que _algo_ (su corazón, quizás, o puede que las mariposas de las que todas hablan) salta dentro de ella y se coloca a la altura de su garganta. Y no puede decidir si esa sensación le gusta o no, porque está demasiado ocupada pensando que esa situación ya la ha vivido.

-¿Qué… qué pasó anoche?

Espera la respuesta durante unos segundos, pero en ese momento las imágenes acuden a su mente, y se sonroja y balbucea, y ya no es capaz de mirar a su amiga a la cara. Se levanta como accionada por un resorte, y antes de darse cuenta está buscando su ropa entre el desorden del piso de Ginny.

-Está todo en la silla.

La voz de la pelirroja llega desde la cocina, pero a ella sólo le importa coger sus cosas y marcharse. Y pensar mucho en lo que ha pasado. Reflexionarlo. Sí, eso. Seguro que hay una razón lógica para todo eso. Seguro que alguien les lanzó una maldición o algo así.

-Adiós, Her…

El portazo apaga el sonido de su voz, pero no el de sus pensamientos. _Oh, mierda, oh, mierda_. Se muerde los labios y se pasa las manos por el pelo. _Oh, mierda_ es lo único medianamente coherente que pasa por su mente.

--

Los recuerdos de esa noche siguen en su cabeza durante días. Picotean aquí y allá, cuando está trabajando y cuando lee El profeta, cuando Ron (después de una reconciliación a gritos) la besa justo en la comisura de los labios y también cuando discute con Luna sobre el último artículo de El Quisquilloso. No sabe por cuánto tiempo más podrá soportarlo, y cuando se despierta en medio de la noche, con el sueño (sueño y realidad; o tal vez delirios de borracha) aún reciente, supone que ha rebasado el límite.

-¿Es… Estás bien?

Ron le mira, con los ojos medio cerrados y el ronquido en la garganta. Asiente y susurra algo acerca de un vaso de agua, pero él ya se ha dormido (el ronquido, finalmente fuera, lo indica).

Se levanta, arrastrando una bata demasiado larga y demasiado fea (aunque eso último estaría mal decírselo a Molly), y camina lentamente hasta la cocina. Se retuerce las manos y casi sonríe al pensar en la reacción de Ron (gritos, su cara enrojecida, los ojos abiertos de par en par) si supiera lo que había soñado. Pero la sonrisa desaparece en el mismo momento en el que levanta la vista.

Sabe que tiene la llave porque ellos se la dieron. Pero eso no quita que se sorprenda al verla allí, con el pelo revuelto y los ojos brillantes, con una sonrisa a medias (torcida, inocente, la sonrisa que da el tercer whisky de fuego a las dos de la mañana) y los pies colgando de la encimera.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Yo?

-¿Ves a alguien más?

-Sí, veo unas cuatro _Hermiones_ distintas.

Casi sonríe. Y digo casi porque sabe parar a tiempo y ponerse seria. Se cruza de brazos y la mira, levantando las cejas y recordando que es mejor susurrar, que Ron está en la habitación y que en cualquier momento puede oírles.

-Deberías irte a casa, Ginny.

-Y tú deberías volver con Ron. O despertarle para decirle que su hermana pequeña está aquí, borracha.

_Y no lo estás haciendo_. Casi puede oír sus pensamientos, pero lo peor es que tiene que darle la razón. Ése debería ser el momento en el que llamara a gritos a su novio. Novio, ésa es la palabra que se obliga a repetir en su cabeza. _Novio, novio, novio_. Se obliga a repetirla cuando Ginny se levanta un poco la túnica, riendo entre dientes. Se obliga a repetirla cuando la oye hablar de lenguas y besos y de la otra noche. Y se obliga a repetirla cuando la tiene a dos palmos de su cara y el olor a alcohol la golpea.

-Ginny, tienes que irte a casa. Estás borracha y no sabes lo que haces. Estoy segura de que Harry te echará de menos pronto y se preocupará.

_O no_, piensa cuando cae sobre ella. Puede sentir la respiración en su cuello y su cuerpo temblando contra el suyo justo antes de oírla sollozar en su oído. Hermione suspira, tal vez debería haberlo sabido.

-Harry… y yo… hemos roto.

Casi no puede hablar. La ve llorar desesperadamente, como si el mundo se estuviese acabando, y casi puede imaginar que, en cierto modo, para Ginny el mundo sí se está acabando. Conoció a Harry con diez años y desde el primer momento supo que quería estar con él. Y diez años después, no lo está.

-Sssh, tranquila, hablarás con Harry y todo se arreglará.

En el fondo sabe que no. Sabe que si todo fuese a arreglarse no la estaría viendo llorar de esa forma y sabe también que hace meses que Rita empezó a hablar de lo mal que iban las cosas entre el héroe nacional y su novia. También ha oído los rumores y las habladurías que recorren el Callejón Diagon todos los días. Y Hermione esta vez _sabe_ que esos rumores son ciertos.

Así que la aprieta contra ella y la besa en la frente, mientras intenta animarla inútilmente. Y parece que se calma, porque deja de llorar. Ya no se convulsionan sus hombros, ni oye los sollozos. Ya no caen lágrimas por sus ojos, aunque aún los tiene rojos. También tiene aún el rostro húmedo. Hay algo de hermoso en esa imagen, y quizás por eso lo hace. Lenta y suavemente, como si temiese que fuera demasiado frágil y se fuera a romper en el proceso. Pero ella responde. La pelirroja cuela su lengua entre sus labios y pone una mano en su nuca, acercándola aún más a sí misma.

Antes de que ninguna de las dos sea realmente consciente de lo que hacen, están en el suelo, una encima de la otra, besándose con desesperación. Es Hermione quien empieza a desvestirla, primero arrancándole la camiseta, besando cada centímetro de su escote y peleando contra el sujetador, hasta que Ginny la para, sujetándola de las muñecas y colocándola contra el suelo. Jadea mientras la besa, y mientras recorre su piel con la lengua, mientras cuela las manos bajo la camiseta y acaricia sus pechos, jugueteando con sus pezones, para luego bajar lentamente hasta el borde de sus pantalones.

-¿Qué haces?

La toma del brazo y la observa, sentada a horcajadas sobre ella, aún algo tocada por el alcohol y con las mejillas sonrosadas, a juego con sus labios y su cabello. Tira de ella, hasta que vuelve a sentir todo su cuerpo contra el suyo, sus labios tan cerca que puede sentir su aliento en su boca, sus piernas entrelazadas, rozando su sexo y sus manos en sus caderas. Hermione piensa durante un momento que ese puede ser su pase directo al infierno. Pero la verdad es que no le importa.

-¿Estás segura?

Apenas la oye. Pero durante un solo segundo, piensa en Ron, que está durmiendo a apenas unos metros. Piensa en Harry. Piensa en sí misma y en lo que quiere hacer, pero sólo siente ese calor entre las piernas, esa necesidad en cada poro de su piel. Sólo oye el sonido de sus jadeos y nota su piel contra la suya, caliente, quemando.

-Sí.

Es sólo un susurro, casi inaudible, pero Ginny parece oírlo. Y la besa. La besa con fuerza y con mucha lengua, golpeando, y bajándole los pantalones. Hunde una mano entre su pelo, mientras con la otra se deshace de sus bragas, con algo de esa lentitud que la tortura. Hermione arquea la espalda cuando siente uno, dos dedos colándose dentro de ella, moviéndose, hacia dentro y hacia fuera. Se remueve, se aprieta contra su cuerpo, mientras siente su lengua en su estómago, en sus pezones, justo en el cuello. _Joder, joder, joder_. Ya no puede pensar, su mente está en blanco y ella no cree que pueda existir algo mejor que eso. _Joder, sí, Ginny, sí_.

--

El día siguiente amanece soleado, pero Hermione no se atreve a salir de la cama. Y ni hablar de mirar a Ron en la cara. Los recuerdos de la noche anterior la hacen enrojecer, y no sólo de vergüenza. Aún puede sentir la piel de Ginny contra la suya y contar cada una de sus pecas, aún recuerda la suavidad y el olor de su pelo, y la sensación de sus manos recorriéndola por dentro y por fuera. Nunca el suelo había sido tan buen lugar para el sexo.

-¿No vas a trabajar?

Está en la puerta, con los pantalones puestos y el pelo revuelto. Está hablando de Harry y de que hoy van a ver el partido. Noche de chicos, dice. Ella asiente, sin mirarle, sin escucharle tampoco, en realidad, y suspira aliviada cuando oye la puerta cerrarse de un portazo.

Es entonces cuando se levanta y se cubre con la bata. En el espejo descubre las marcas del día anterior; las uñas de Ginny en sus hombros, el lametón en el cuello, la inexplicable sonrisa en la cara. Hermione quizás debería sentirse culpable. De hecho, _probablemente_ debería sentirse muy pero que muy culpable, quizás incluso llorar. Pero cuando va a la cocina y una lechuza llega portando una carta de la propia pelirroja, ella sólo puede sonreír (aunque se odie un poco por ello y por no tener el control, por haberlo perdido y ni siquiera querer recuperarlo) y esperar que eso sea una invitación.

Y lo es. Y ella acepta. Y en los próximos meses, Ron seguirá en la inopia, sin saber que su hermana y su novia se besan y se lamen y se muerden, se hacen el amor y se tocan y jadean sus nombres, a veces en los lugares más insospechados, en las situaciones más inoportunas, de las formas más variadas, sin importarles él o Harry o el mundo. Sin importarles nada más que sus lenguas y sus cuerpos, y los nombres susurrados al oído.


End file.
